


The Sons of Jango Fett - Book 2 of the Flame of Hope universe

by TheLoneRebels



Series: Flame of Hope [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Future of Doom, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRebels/pseuds/TheLoneRebels
Summary: The Clone Wars from the point of view of the clones themselves. What do they actually think about their Generals and their place in the war? Read to find out. Also has some romance and fluff thrown in to keep it from getting too sad.T for now. Rating will go up if lemons show up! :P
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Clone Troopers, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane, Cutup & Droidbait & Echo & Fives & Hevy (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Clone Troopers
Series: Flame of Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Sons of Jango Fett - Book 2 of the Flame of Hope universe

**Hello there!**

**Thank you all soooooo much for checking out my story! If you like it, it's very inspiring to me if you let me know in some way, and thank you in advance for every kudos, sub, or nice review; they're my own version of caffeine. :D :D :D :D :D**

**For those who really wish I would write a one shot of their idea or would just really like to see a certain story bump up to the top of my rotation, check out the pinned post on my Facebook page, TheLoneRebel's Stories, for info. You can also find my updating schedule there and blurbs from some of my chapters. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars characters and any OC's that resemble real people are entirely coincidental.**

* * *

**There is an explanation of how my calendar works and a list of helpful translations for my commonly used Star Wars words in 'Flame of Hope - Everyone' if you're curious.**

* * *

**The Sons of Jango Fett **

**a Flame of Hope story **

**Prologue:**

_D257/33 BBY, Coruscant, Jedi Temple_

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas had been born a powerful Force Seer - the strongest Jedi Seer of his generation in fact - and thus he spent much of his time communing with the Force. His favoured location for doing such was the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where the Force was at peace and thus easier to interpret. It wasn’t uncommon for the High Council member to spend up to ten hours a day in the indoor garden, but usually overnight instead of daytime; less distractions by younglings gawking at him for his ability to not move for so long.

On this particular day, in the early hours of the morning, Sifo received a vision from the Force that was so strong and so realistic, that when it was over, he was surprised to find himself still alive. He was also being assaulted by a beam of morning sunlight shining directly in his face, blinding him momentarily.

He was surprised to still be alive because the last thing he'd seen in his vision was of a veritable hail of blaster fire coming straight for him. He had to consciously steady his panicked breathing, because he had seen the not-too-distant future, and it was bleak indeed. (Unlike the sunlight, which seemed to be mocking him with its cheerfulness.)

Rising easily to his feet as if he had not been immobile since just after dinner, Sifo ignored the needs of his body and immediately made for the Council chamber located in a tower high above and far away from his current location. As befitting a Jedi Master of his maturity, he did not run like a youngling, but he certainly didn’t stroll.

The other members were already in the circular, glass enclosed room, seated and discussing the day’s concerns and assignments. Mace Windu, Master of the Order and stickler for the rules, raised an eyebrow at Sifo as he entered while the room hushed. “Thank you for joining us, Master Dyas.”

Sifo ignored the biting sarcasm in the comment and only nodded semi-respectfully as he took his seat between Masters Yaddle and Billaba. “I have had a vision that is of great concern to our future.”

“Then hear it, we should,” Grand Master Yoda said with a note of authority, indicating with a tilt of his long-eared head that Sifo should proceed.

Relieved to be able to tell his tale right away, the Seer leaned forward and met the eyes of each Jedi Master to impart the importance of his words. “Not too long from now, ten, fifteen years at most, the galaxy will be torn apart by war. And we, The Jedi, will be at the heart of it.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“It would never happen!”

“The Republic is at peace and has been for centuries!”

Master Windu raised a hand, calming the simultaneous outburst from Masters Tiin, Mundi, and Rancisis. His dark eyes were staring at Sifo with concerned intensity. “Tell us what you saw, and why you think it would occur so soon.”

“Thank you,” Sifo nodded. “My vision was long and more clear than any I have had before. I saw many of the Jedi, including members currently on this council looking only slightly older as they fought side by side with thousands of soldiers dressed in white armour against relentless waves of battle droids. I saw many of our brethren fall in battle. I saw battle after battle in space and on many different planets. I felt the Dark side of the Force growing in power as the war progressed. And worst of all, I saw this Temple burning and all within dead. And I do mean all. Even the younglings.”

While there were a few subtle gasps of alarm (from Plo Koon, Depa Billaba, and Yaddle), and Yoda looked like he was giving the matter serious thought, most wore expressions of sheer disbelief. Which is exactly how Sifo had feared they would react. Even he had trouble believing such a tragedy could occur, and he’d lived the visions.

Master Windu shook his head over his steepled fingers. “I’m sorry, Master Dyas, but what you describe just isn’t something we can take seriously. If you had warned of one battle, perhaps two, then yes. But the destruction of our Temple and the fall of many accomplished Jedi simply can’t be more than a nightmare.”

Sifo had to fight the urge to leap to his feet and yell at them to wake up and trust his visions for once in their stubborn-assed lives, tired of them dismissing them as nothing more than a possible future or not of concern to the Order. But he maintained his poise out of long practice and even managed not snarl out his reply. “This was no dream, Master Windu, I promise you that. Think you I don’t know the difference between dreams and visions after all this time? This was a clear warning from the Force and I feel it must be acted upon.”

Sifo knew Master Windu was only humouring him when he said, “And what do you suggest we do? Start recruiting and training soldiers?”

“Yes!”

Windu scoffed as a few others snorted. “First of all, we are PEACEKEEPERS, not soldiers. It is not our responsibility to provide the Republic with an army. Second of all, the Senate would never agree to pay for an unnecessary army. And third, this entire discussion is moot because you had a nightmare about something that will never happen.”

Sifo had had enough of being mocked. He rose to his feet in a sudden flurry of dark robes. “You are wrong! This war WILL happen! The death of our Order is on your head if you don’t heed my words!”

“Enough!” Windu thundered, rising to his feet as well. “Your delusions are no longer up for discussion! Either sit and live with that or get out!”

Wrapping his pride around him like the travelling cloak he wasn't wearing, Sifo stood as tall as he could and nodded once. His voice was like spun silk as he said, “Fine. If you won’t listen to me when it truly matters, then I see no further advantage in wasting my time with this council of petty younglings. I will save the galaxy on my own.”

And with that, Sifo calmly walked out of the room to Windu’s shout of, “Consider yourself permanently removed from this Council, Dyas!”

Sifo let the gentle closing of the door be his reply to that.

 _Stupid, kriffing fools!_ he thought to himself as he stalked down the hallways, finally letting some of his anger and betrayal show. Any people he happened to pass wisely got out of his way, his stormy emotions preceding him and practically shouting an alarm to the unlucky Force sensitive souls who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. _I don’t know how I’m going to build an army on my own yet, but by Force, I will, if it’s the last thing I do!_

_The Republic and the Order will not fall as long as I am alive to save it!_

* * *

Many levels directly below the Jedi Temple, deep within the ancient ruins of Coruscant’s underworld, the remains of a Sith Temple pulsed with Dark energy and corrupted everything around it. In a chamber deep within, a Sith Lord opened his glowing yellow eyes, smiling with evil glee.

He’d just had a vision of the future, and he couldn’t have been happier with what he’d seen if he’d written it himself. A few nudges here and there were all that was needed to ensure the downfall of his enemies. Especially when the Jedi Council made such ass-backward mistakes as the one they’d just done.

Pulling a comm unit out of his pocket, Darth Sidious pressed a button to send a transmission to his second Apprentice.

Count Dooku’s holo image was kneeling before him only a few seconds later. “Yes, my Master? How may I serve you?”

 _Those words never grow old._ Inwardly smirking, Sidious kept a serious face for appearances sake. “Your old friend, Sifo-Dyas, is going to help us start the war we are planning. Remake his acquaintance, and when the time is right, kill him and take over control of his new project.”

Sidious felt the brief reluctance from Dooku to do as he’d been ordered, but his Apprentice quickly squashed it and only projected willing obedience. “Yes, my Lord.” Dooku glanced up briefly from his submissive position. “May I ask what Sifo is going to do?”

“You may.” Sidious smiled, still very pleased with what he’d seen. _I honestly couldn’t have planned this better myself_. “Without consent of the Council or the Senate, Master Dyas is going to start the proceedings for building an army for the Republic. An army of clones." Sidious paused to let that sink in as Dooku looked up with wide eyes, and then he finished with, "And we are going to use those very clones to eliminate the Jedi for us.”

The ancient Temple rang with the sound of spine chilling laughter.


End file.
